


Out of control

by Winchester_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_SK/pseuds/Winchester_SK
Summary: pwp，双性，产乳，道具，雷，慎入





	Out of control

Out of control   
“发着烧还有心情喝酒？”Sam皱着眉看他，拿起他床头的啤酒瓶，里面还有多半瓶液体。他晃晃酒瓶，抚摸把玩着，Dean突然感到一丝不妙。  
“看来你需要些惩罚。”  
房间里开着暖风，Dean被他弟从被窝里挖出来。他浑身上下只穿着一条内裤，被外面微凉的空气激的缩了一下，Sam调高了温度，将遥控器扔在一边。  
Dean的脑子昏昏沉沉，但依然为他弟弟低沉的吐出惩罚二字性奋。他情不自禁夹紧屁股，穴口不断收缩，水渍明显的出现在内裤上，Sam轻轻的笑，隔着内裤摸上他湿润的股缝，手指在两个小口之间来回滑动。他戳弄几下前面，水渍透过布料，微微沾湿他的手。他一用力，隔着内裤戳进他哥柔软的穴里，探进去半个指节。感受着他哥的穴猛烈的收缩一下。Sam收回手指，内裤还留在穴内，形成一个凹陷下去的小小的圆。  
不合时宜的，Sam想起Dean的十八九岁。那时他漂亮锐利的不可思议，头发还不那么短。整天穿着爸的皮夹克猎魔，混迹在酒吧之间，浑然不知多少人和怪物的眼睛都黏在他圆翘的屁股上。  
他是最早知道他哥秘密的人，燥热的暑假，爸爸不知因为什么丢下他俩，自己去了乔治亚州。他透过汽车旅馆关不紧的门缝，看着他哥自慰。他透过雾气朦胧的浴室，看着他哥半躺在老旧的浴缸里，仰着头，开着花洒，用手指快速的插弄自己。灯光那样昏黄，老旧的墙皮脱落，低低的声音夹杂在水声里，Dean压抑着喘息。  
他的角度看不到Dean腿间的光景，只看得到他哥白皙肉实的大腿夹着自己的胳膊，两根手指飞快的出入腿间。他咬着唇摇头，轻声呜咽，像是在哭一样。Sam不知道为什么看着哥哥这样会让他硬的如此之快，但他看到哥哥皱着眉，咬着牙，插入了第三根手指时已经硬的要爆炸了。Dean的头发别到耳后又掉下来，柔韧的腰腹不断向上挺动，脸颊一片晕红。  
他哥高潮时双腿张开，长腿在浴缸里乱蹬，Sam得以看到他哥股间不同寻常的结构。Dean的手指还在插着那个粉色的，湿润的穴，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在根本盖不住。腿间那片地方被他弄的乱七八糟，手指上沾满黏液。Sam看着他哥饱满的肉穴，不仅不觉得怪异，反而硬到无以复加。他屏住呼吸轻轻撸动自己，没几下就也射出来。他回到房间擦干净自己，久久回想Dean抽动着的大腿和压抑的呻吟。  
而现在，Dean的身体正为他湿润着，收缩着。他也没能做到想象中的游刃有余。他一把扯下Dean的内裤，意料之中的看到他哥阴茎高高翘起，身前的小口湿的一塌糊涂，水流过后穴，滴在床单上。他毫不犹豫的低头舔上去，Dean的声音一下拔高到不可控制。他咬住他那两片饱满，舌头在顶端撩拨打转，猛的一吸，他哥尖叫着软了腰，水汩汩流出来。Sam舔进柔软的穴里，舌尖在里面不停的动，不一会又加上了手指，水声一响，毫无障碍的进去了。他慢慢磨着Dean的阴道，弄的他眼眶浮现出一丝水色。  
就在Dean已经快忘了惩罚这回事儿的时候，Sam喘息着直起身来，拿起旁边的酒瓶。他从他前面的穴里抽出手指，就着Dean流出来的水，轻松的插进了他后面。  
Sam的手指快速的捣着他的下体，每一次都狠狠操在他的前列腺上，把他内里搞的软烂甜腻。穴里的液体流出来，弄的他股间和腿根都湿漉漉的，而Dean能做的只有张嘴无法抑制的大叫着，口水和眼泪浸湿枕巾。他不停的求Sam饶了他，但喘息和呻吟被Sam勾住舌尖，吞进嘴里。Dean承受不住的错开嘴唇：“嗯…Sammy……啊…啊啊，慢点，我不行了…我快被插死在你的手指上了……啊——”  
随着最后一下有力的顶弄，Dean一下子喷出来，溅到他自己的下巴上，爽的双目失焦。Sam缓缓退出手指，将酒瓶拿起来，Dean趴在床上不住喘息，Sam在他身后拉高他两瓣肉感十足，浑圆挺翘的屁股，让它们高高翘起来，一把扒开臀肉，露出里面那个嫩红的，刚被狠狠插过的小穴。Sam抚摸了两下瓶口，将那冰冷的环状物塞进他哥丰满的臀肉之间，抵上不断收缩吞吐粘液的穴口。  
“Sa…Sammy…”Dean求饶的望过来，绿眼睛被泪水浸的湿润明亮，粉色的眼睑格外色情，他水润的鲜红的唇瓣分开，让Sam直接联想到十种射进他嘴里的方式。他轻哼一声，看着Dean轻轻皱眉，可怜兮兮的表情，手上用力，猛的将瓶口插进他的身后的穴里。  
Dean睁大了眼睛，额的一声哭叫出来。他拼命收缩穴口的肌肉，试图阻止那些液体进入体内，但显然是徒劳。那个酒瓶毫不留情的将他撑开，Sam在他后腰上的手掌将他身体压的更低，但屁股却被抬的更高。Sam着迷的欣赏着眼前的景象，他哥高翘着屁股，酒瓶口插在他屁眼里。整个酒瓶竖起，液体汩汩流进Dean的穴里，流进他的体内。Sam坏心眼的调整酒瓶的角度，让它抬的更高，把更多的酒精灌入Dean的肠道，让他的小腹渐渐鼓胀起来。他先是轻轻用瓶口插着Dean，让那圈玻璃碰到他的前列腺，让他哥发出那种柔软的抽泣与呻吟，随即猛的用力，将细长的瓶口全部推进Dean的体内，只留下外面过粗的瓶身。  
Dean的哭叫和求饶变得更加悦耳，他抽噎着让Sam把瓶子从他下面拔出来，“求你…求你了，Sammy，我快被你这个小变态玩坏了…每天都弄我…啊啊！”  
他停下求饶，声音猛的拔高，因为Sam大力按上他鼓胀的，撑的不能再满的小腹。  
Sam一边狠狠按着他的硬汉哥哥的小腹，一边观赏着他的穴口肌肉徒劳的紧紧包裹着瓶口吸吮，服侍着那个没有生命的酒瓶，无法阻止液体在他体内进出，那些酒精一会儿灌进来，一会儿流出去，他加紧屁股也能感受到体内的东西不受控制的流走，让他有种失禁的羞耻和错觉，更别提Sam还透过那个透明的玻璃瓶子，将他粉红的内里看的一清二楚，他能清楚的看到他的肠道是怎样收缩着排斥异物，那些罪恶的液体是怎样在他体内进出…Dean的脸颊烧起来，不知道因为发烧还是因为羞耻。前面的水流到后面，弄的他整个下体都湿漉漉的。  
Sam似乎终于玩够了，他退开一些，靠在床头，慵懒的撸动着自己。“过来，Dean。”他朝他勾手，狭长的眼睛里闪过昏暗的情欲。而Dean就那么轻易的被诱惑了。他呻吟着，手脚并用的爬向Sam身边，穴里还插着个硕大的酒瓶。  
Sam看着他哥屁股里插着那个不断晃动的酒瓶爬过来，性奋的差点直接射在床单上。他死死卡住囊袋，靠背元素周期表冷静下来。有个如此火辣的哥哥确实需要掌握快速冷静这项技能。他一把拉过Dean，让他侧躺着，而自己从身前抵上他汁水四溢的小口，缓缓地磨蹭着。Dean被撩拨的失去理智，不断用身前蹭他，想让他插进来。他用双手扒开屁股，手指张开自己的穴给Sam，流着泪的绿眼睛望过来。Sam对此无法自制。他也没拔掉啤酒瓶，就那么一用力，噗呲一声，整根插了进去。  
Dean睁着眼睛张开嘴，但叫都叫不出来。他下面被插的好满，酒瓶里的液体随着Sam的狠操不停的进出体内，发出沉闷的声响，胸前又酸又胀，被Sam长期玩弄搞的大而软，里面盛满乳汁。他的乳头鲜红挺立着，胸部被Sam一把抓住，狠狠的揉捏，乳肉从他弟那大的不可思议的手掌下被挤出来，填满了指缝。他的胸本来就酸胀不堪，被用力抓住更是又酥又痛。Sam一边干他下面一边咬住他的乳头吮吸，不一会儿便出了奶，随着Sam抽插的节奏往外喷。Sam用力揉挤着他哥柔软的奶子，将更多甘甜的乳汁从那个小小尖尖的乳头里吸出来。Dean另一边奶涨的要命，想要自己弄，却被按住双手，只能徒劳的挺动胸口，将自己送到Sam嘴里。  
Sam一刻不停的狠狠干他哥，粗长的阴茎抵住着他用力的磨。“想要你想个女人一样被插着阴道操到高潮。”Sam向后捋一把头发，细长的绿眼睛里全是爱意与欲火，“想射到你怀孕。”他喘息着说，而Dean永远招架不住这个，他剧烈收缩，叫的嗓子沙哑。他眼前一阵发黑，爽到恐惧的高潮就这么来临。他平复呼吸时发现Sam也射在他里面。  
Sam缓缓抽离，小穴里乱七八糟的液体流出一点，被Sam推回去，顺手将内裤塞进去堵住。“你会弄脏床单的，Dean。”但他们彼此都知道这不是真的。Sam抽出他身后的啤酒瓶，发出响亮的“啵”的一声。这是他身体里发出来的声音，Dean 的脸颊瞬间红了，他好像非常容易为莫名其妙的事情害羞。他后面被插了太久收不紧，灌进肠道的啤酒无法控制的流出来，在大腿上蜿蜒出浅金色的痕迹。Dean悄悄瞥了一眼Sam，他又硬了。他弟弟的不应期短的吓人。  
“如此爱你，宝贝。”Sam凑过来吻他，亲昵的舔着他的下唇，抹去他的眼泪。“爱你一万次。”Sam无法抑制的说着情话，感到爱意不受控制的涌出。Dean的手指穿过他弟弟柔软的长发，无奈的想他的Sammy永远这样敏感而啰嗦。他分开他俩，手指轻轻缠着他弟的发尾：“来吧老虎，还没结束。”  
他不该低估Sam的肌肉力量和欲望。这是他被握着腰翻成跪姿的唯一感想。Sam狠狠的拍了一下他的屁股，他惊叫出声，Sam在背后欣赏他哥淅淅沥沥漏着液体的肉洞和渐渐浮现的淡粉色掌印，一挺身插进去，囊袋紧紧抵住臀瓣，感受那种柔软滑腻的触觉和他哥刚被插入时的紧缩。随即大力干他，每一次都精准的顶弄着腺体，逼出他哥的眼泪和呻吟。  
Sam看着他哥上身无力的摊进床垫，腰窝变的那样明显，只有屁股高高翘着，承受Sam给他的一切。Dean双腿大张，对他露出红肿的穴口，自己的肉棒正在那里面不断抽插，臀肉被撞的不断跳动。他低声骂了句，微微起身，骑上他哥，坐在他浑圆的屁股上，顶着他湿软的穴又插又磨。  
他将Dean的上身拉起来，看着他被泪水，汗水和奶汁浓的一塌糊涂的侧脸，把手伸到他胸前狠狠抓他的奶子。Dean哽咽着求饶，说他要被插坏了，他真的不行了，他受不了那么多，前后都被撑满了。但臀瓣依然向后顶着，试图容纳更多Sam的阴茎。Sam对此的回答是一口咬住他的后颈，下身更用力的折腾人。  
“看啊宝贝，我的阴茎正插在你屁眼里，爽吗，嗯？今天非弄死你不可。”他将Dean的双腿掰开的更大，开始了新一轮的猛插，他一只手掐着Dean圆翘的屁股，随着自己的动作将Dean屁股中间那个柔软通红，不停流水的穴往自己身前送。Sam拉住Dean的手，向后让他摸到他们交合的地方，让他感受到那圈肌肉是怎样吮吸着他弟弟的肉棒不放，随即微微向前，让他的手指和自己的一起插入前面那个塞着内裤，汁水四溢的小口。  
Dean爽的叫不出来，完全失去了节奏，任由他弟弟玩弄。后面被插的好满，胸部也酸胀疼痛。Sam一边捏他的奶一边操他，自己的手指和Sam的另一只手正搅弄着前面塞着内裤的穴口，这次就算对他俩来说也过于下流了。他被身后Sam操的一下一下缩着穴，在不知道多少次Sam操上那点时哭着射出来，喷的到处都是，乳汁和精液混在一起，弄的他浑身湿漉漉的。Dean又被按住屁股插弄了几下后感到Sam也射了进去。Dean虚脱的软下身子，Sam带着他倒在凌乱的床上，他们谁也没力气抱怨这个。  
Sam拔出自己，扒开他哥抽筋的大腿，看着精液从后穴缓缓流出来。他抽出那条内裤，液体混合着流过后穴，滴在床单上。Dean合起双腿，微微白了他一眼，翻了个身。  
Sam贴上他，摸摸他的额头，感到没那么烫了。他拉起被单盖住他俩，Dean 在朦胧的黑暗中感到额头上轻轻被印上一吻，身后温暖的身躯贴上来。他往弟弟怀里拱了拱，舒适的叹息。Sam的手臂环过来，手指找到他的，十指交缠。

End

（我以后大概再也不会开车了  
精尽人亡  
溜了


End file.
